


Suds

by LarirenShadow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarirenShadow/pseuds/LarirenShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a split second decision. They've been together long enough and she wants this. If she doesn't make the first move he'll reason himself out of it.  Her clothes join his on the floor as she tiptoes into the shower. Korra Smut Week Day 1: Suds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suds

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KORRA SMUT WEEK! If you're wondering what that is go check out the korra-smut-week tumblr. All Korra, all smut, all ships welcome! I'm going to try and post a new fic everyday and they're not all going to be the same pairing so they'll be separate stories.

It’s their last practice. Korra had already said she wasn’t going to join for a second season (somehow being a fully realized Avatar made her feel like she was cheating) but Mako’s decision surprised her. 

They’d discussed it privately and reasoned through his decision. Still hearing the words from his lips shocked her.

“One more practice,” Bolin begged, “for old times sake.”

They readily agreed.

Now the laughter is done, promises to help find their replacements made, and its time to wash up and go home.

She hangs up her gear for the last time. She runs her fingers over the blue belt and almost takes it with her. 

She has her competition uniform and newspaper clippings for memories.

Bolin calls that he’ll meet them again on the Island, he’s going to get dumplings before heading back. She gathers her shower supplies and makes her way to the communal, never a problem before, showers.

This was before she knew her feelings were really returned, before she had a boyfriend.

To be fair before they’d been more careful about not washing together. Now, it appears, they’ve become careless.

His back is towards her and she swears she’ll take her eyes off him. At some point.

It’s a split second decision. They’ve been together long enough and she wants this. If she doesn’t make the first move he’ll reason himself out of it.

Her clothes join his on the floor as she tiptoes into the shower. She warps her arms around him, pressing her chest to his back.

“Need some help,” she purrs into his ear.

“Korra,” he breathes.

“Don’t think, I want this more than you know.”

“I highly doubt that,” she kisses his neck and lightly nips him. He groans. “Here?”

“Yes,” she says as she glides around to face him. Before he can try to dissuade her again she kisses him. 

It’s not sweet; it’s hungry and wanton. He tries to actually clean her back but soon she distracts him with rooming hands and kisses.

He gives in as his hands move to her breast. She’s certain he’s always amazed that he can touch her.

She pushes him to the floor; she doesn’t try to be gentle. His grunt turns into a moan when she takes him firmly in her hand. “Not too hard,” he warns.

She smiles as she loosens her grip. It’s not for long; soon she’s positioned him at her entrance. She sinks down slowly. This is their first time but not hers.

He looks surprised and she bites her lip. They haven’t discussed their previous paramours but she’s sure he thought her more innocent than she is. She leans down, quickly kisses him before whispering “next time you can lead.” 

She sets the pace, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other braces herself on his leg. He doesn’t stay down for long; he sits up and crushes his mouth to hers. She pushes him back down. He growls as he grips her hips and urges her to go faster. 

Her muscles tighten and her rhythm becomes uneven. She’s so close just a little more. One of his hands leaves her hip to dip between her thighs. With way more ease than she would have expected her finds her swollen button. He teases and flicks with skilled fingers as everything inside her explodes and she cries out his name. It doesn’t take long for him to follow and soon they’re both panting as the water starts to run cold.

“You’re always full of surprises and I love that about you,” he murmurs into her hair.

She moves slightly to kiss his jaw. She’s going to be answering his questions soon but for now she’s happy to stay on the cold floor with him.


End file.
